


How Ronald Weasley got to name both his children

by parfait_mess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/M, Post War, romione, this conversation might have actually happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parfait_mess/pseuds/parfait_mess
Summary: Spoiler: it might have something to do with a Muggle movie - and it all may be Hermione's fault.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	How Ronald Weasley got to name both his children

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome to this little work of mine!
> 
> Actually, I’m not really a Romione shipper (heck, what on earth am I doing here?!), but this one just slipped in my mind and I thought it would be funny to write. 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it! And, if you find any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct :)

Just a few days after Hermione and Ron discovered their first child's gender - a girl -, she made him watch a Muggle movie. "A classic," she said. It was a sad movie, really, about a rich Muggle girl that went travelling with her rich family in a big boat. "Tye-Tan-eek", Ron tried. Her boyfriend of days died at the end. And, as he sobbed and cried on Hermione's shoulders - “I’m never traveling by boat, Hermione!” - while the girl kissed the boy in her dreams - "This is a dream right?! This isn't afterlife or something like that, right?!" -, he had a brilliant idea.

"The baby's name is Rose."

"What?" was Hermione's choked reply.

"And if we ever have a son, his name is going to be Jack!"

"Ronald," his wife sighed. "We've just watched a movie in which a Rose and a Jack are in love. Do you really want to name our future children after star crossed lovers?"

He could agree that she had a point, after all he’d never seen siblings called Romeo and Juliet (another one of her Muggle classics) either, but he was sure that somewhere in this big world there were siblings named after Jack and Rose, just as he wanted. But Ronald would comply with her wishes. In the end, he was quite convinced that Hermione simply didn't like the name Jack.

Just a few years later, Hermione wanted to name their baby boy as Victor. Of course, it wasn't with a 'K', but no way in hell would Hermione name their kid after her ex.

"It doesn't even have a relation with Viktor, Ronald!" She stomped at the ground, holding a gigantic book. She threw it across Ronald's chest, fuming. 

"What is this?"

"Read!"

And there, across the book cover, rested the author's name: Victor Hugo. He couldn’t remember the name of the book to save his life, but it had something to do with miserable people.

"Nope," Ronald's word was final. "You're not going to name him Victor."

"Well, since you had the chance to name our daughter after a character in a movie, now I guess it's just fair that I get to name our son after something I like as well!"

"Something or... someone you like?" Ronald said, crossing his arms on his chest, his eyebrows twitching.

"Ronald Weasley, you're insufferable! His name, as of this day, is Victor and that's my final word!"

But, months after, when Ronald returned from registering their son, all Hermione could do was sigh as she saw a "Hugo Weasley" in golden letters at the top of her son’s birth certificate.

Well, at least his name wasn’t Jack...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, have you guys liked it?
> 
> I'm so sorry for this attempt of Fanfiction! Especially because of my poor English, since I haven’t written anything that’s not in my language for what? About four years now.
> 
> So, if you found any mistakes, please let me know so I can keep on improving my English!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
